A Warped Love Story
by Elizabeth Childers
Summary: Nelle's new helper is a young, single mother with a mysterious past linked to the new judge. When he starts coming around, will the mother ignore him, or take her chances? This is OC and OC, sweeney and lovett are minor characters. rated for sex. cont.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This has only a little to do with Sweeney and Nellie. It's a little strange, and obviously AU, but you could tie it loosely to what happened to Lucy, Sweeney, and Turpin. And I do mean loosely. This is more of a spin off than anything, so…sorry to the Sweenett fans.**

Chapter One

Nellie had put a sign up in the window that said help wanted shortly after Toby had "run away." That was why she showed up one night. Seventeen, with a newborn babe tucked under her coat away from the cold. It was late when she showed up and Nellie was closing up shop.

"Ma'am, may I come in?" the girl asked, stepping lightly into the shop.

"Sorry, deary, you'll 'ave to come back tomorrow. We're not serving at this 'our," Nellie told her.

"Oh, that's fine. I just noticed your sign in the window, is all, and I wondered what exactly someone interested in the position would be required to do," she said. Nellie could hear something off in her speech, but she was so quiet, it was impossible to pinpoint it.

"Cleaning, serving, small stuff like tha'. Can you bake?" Nellie asked.

"Sweets, like cakes and cookies," the girl answered honestly. "What's the pay?"

"Room and board and four pounds a week. But you'll 'ave to do your own laundry," Nellie warned.

The girl smiled, and then looked concerned. "Room and board for two, possibly?"

That was when Nellie realized that the young woman was holding something under her coat, sheltering it in her arms. She saw how thin the girl was, and how tired.

"Sure, deary. What's your name?" Nellie asked. She always had a soft heart for people in need.

The relief on the girl's face was immeasurable. "Catherine Rein, but you can call me Cat," she told Nellie with a smile.

"Who's the second one then?" Nellie asked. The girl hesitated before unwrapping the bundle. Inside was a sleeping baby, rolled in an old sheet. It was only a few weeks old and despite its mother's thin appearance, its cheeks were full and rosy, and the rest of it was just as plump.

"Her name is Jessica," Cat told her. Nellie saw the love in the young mother's eyes and immediately felt kin to the girl.

"Come on, we'll make you up a bed in the parlor, as well as one for your babe," Nellie told her.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Lovett, deary. And the man upstairs's name is Mr. Todd. Is that all right?"

"Yes," the girl answered quickly. Nellie handed her some blankets and a basket from the linen closet.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Lovett. You have no idea how much this means to me," Cat said with a small smile.

"I 'spect you to work 'ard, Cat. No lolly-gagging, no men around, and no stealin'. Those are me rules. Are they clear?"

"Crystal. And don't worry about the men; I'm sure Jessica will scare them off."

Nellie nodded, but wasn't sure. Johanna definitely didn't scare of the judge, and once the girl got some meat back on her bones, she would be a very attractive girl. Nellie waited until she was sure the girl was asleep before retiring herself. Cat didn't look like a thief, but you could never be too careful…

**The next morning**

Sweeney sat at the breakfast nook and was leaning a little to the side to see the tousled head of auburn curls and the lump of blankets on the couch.

"Good morning, Mr. T," Nellie said as she cleaned the counter.

"Who's she?" Sweeney asked, foregoing the morning pleasantries.

Nellie glanced to the parlor as well. She's the new 'elp. Sweet li'l thing, single mother."

Sweeney was still staring while he drank his morning tumble of gin. "A widow?"

"I don't think so," Nellie confided.

Sweeney nodded, and then looked down at the paper sitting on the table. "They've sworn in a new judge," he observed.

"Really? What's 'is name?" Nellie asked, half- listening.

"Daniel Harper, youngest judge ever to be elected," Sweeney paraphrased as he scanned the article. There was a portrait of the man in the corner of the paper. He was a strong looking character, especially at twenty-seven.

Before Sweeney could continue, the bump on the couch appeared in the doorway. Her hair was in disarray, but strangely orderly. She had put her coat back on and pulled it around herself tightly.

"Good morning, dear. You ready for your first day?" Nellie asked the girl.

"Good morning," the girl said, her voice soft. Sweeney heard something different in her London accent, but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Mr. Todd, this is Cat, she'll be 'elping me with the customers. Cat, this is Mr. Todd, he runs a barber shop upstairs."

Cat bowed her head politely to Sweeney. "Pleasure to meet you, sir," she addressed him with her soft voice.

Sweeney just nodded back, looking the girl up and down. He didn't say anything, and before he could decide whether or not to, the chance was taken by the screaming wail from the basket on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," the girl apologized. She hurried to the basket and picked up the baby there. Then, she moved out of sight, presumably to feed the infant.

"She seems safe to you?" he asked Nellie.

"Safe enough. She looks to need this job, Mr. T. I don't think she'll do anythin' to lose it," Nellie said honestly.

When the girl came back to the room, her coat was off, revealing men's clothing and fingerless leather gloves. Before Nellie could ask, Cat explained, "It's easier to feed Jessica this way."

Nellie nodded, then said, "Wash your 'ands and come back to kitchen. Can you make simple sugar cookies?"

The girl smiled tentatively and nodded her head. Then, she hurried off to the wash basin and poured some water.

"Seems eager to please," Sweeney pointed out.

"Tha's all right. Easier to handle that way," Nellie defended.

"She might not stay that way," Sweeney argued. The girl had a steel-like quality about her, like she had been through hell and was a little cautious, but still wildfire. "How old do you think she is?"

"Twenty, if that. Probably younger," Nellie figured.

The girl was coming in at that point and answered his question. "I'm seventeen, Mr. Todd. And Jessica is a month old."

Sweeney was shocked at the girl's candidness, but was glad to see honesty in her. Then he saw her face as she glanced at the portrait of the new judge. All of the faint color in her cheeks faded and she forced her attention away.

"Do you know the new judge?" Sweeney asked her.

"Oh, is that who that is? And no, not really. I think I met him at market one time."

But Sweeney knew that when you saw someone in the market in the paper, you don't go pale. Not unless you fear the person for some reason. Instead of pursuing it, he let her have her secret. He nodded to Nellie, placed the empty tumbler on the table, and then headed upstairs to open his shop for the day.

"Ready for work, Cat?" Nellie asked again with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Cat said, a little too eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Six Years Later

*

Cat smiled at the customers as they started pouring in and took their orders. Nellie went about filling them and Cat would get them drinks. She had long learned what exactly was in the pies, and had since stopped eating them. But Mr. Todd's and Mrs. Lovett's secret would be safe with her; they had done so much for her and Jessica.

In fact, she had taken to running up the stairs when Mrs. Lovett's shop was slow to help Mr. Todd by sweeping up or trimming a gentlemen's hair while the barber was busy. She and Mr. Todd never spoke, but it was a silent agreement that he wouldn't kill anyone while she was helping out in case Jessica ran upstairs looking for her.

It was during just such an occasion that her entire, fragile world was turned completely upside down.

She was sweeping up Mr. Todd's parlor and he was shaving on his more routine customers when _he_ walked in. Her glance up at the door turned her entire insides cold. He was still as beautiful as she remembered, and that made her heart jump into her throat.

"Mr. Todd, I hear you give the cleanest shave in all of London. How long is it to wait?" the man's baritone filled the room uncomfortably.

"Ten minutes," Sweeney answered, not looking away from his work. "If you can't wait, Cat'll take you now."

"No, it's all right, I'll wait," he said, and she kept her eyes on the pile of hair she had been sweeping up for ten minutes as he crossed the room and sat down in the vacant waiting chair. She prayed he wouldn't recognize her. Five minutes later, she couldn't help herself; she glanced up at him for one more look.

His eyes were directly trained on her. When their gazes met, his appreciative smirk turned into a look of shock. Oh yeah, he recognized her. The whole time this was going on, Sweeney never noticed a thing. The man smiled at her, and winked. She shook her head and grabbed the dust pan to sweep up the left over hair.

The man who had been getting the shave when her worst nightmare walked in was finished; he paid and left without another word. Sweeney turned to the new customer and stopped.

"Judge Harper, what a pleasant surprise. I'm honored you've come to my establishment," Sweeney said softly.

Daniel rubbed his jaw and the sound of rough hair filled the room. "If you're as good as they say you are, I'm the honored one."

Sweeney smiled and Daniel sat in the chair. Cat slowly creeped toward the door as Sweeney lathered the judge up.

"Actually, Cat, could you refill the water bowl for me before you leave?" the barber asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Todd," Cat said reluctantly and she moved to do so.

The silence in the room was deafening and the trickling of the water into the basin was surprisingly loud. She put the basin on the vanity just as Sweeney was finished shaving Daniel.

After wiping the excess shaving cream off his face, Daniel stood up. "Well, Mr. Todd, you've proven yourself a master. I thank you." And Daniel handed him ten pounds. Then he turned to Cat.

She was not paying attention, instead she was sneaking out the front door. "Cat, could you come here for a moment."

Damn, damn, damn, she thought as she walked back into the room. Daniel was watching her, and Sweeney was observing closely, ready to intervene if the judge did something inappropriate.

"Yessir?" she asked as she stopped well away from him. He offered his hand with another ten pound note in his hand.

"For your assistance today," he said, mirroring her soft tone.

She gave a tremulous smile and said, "Sir, I can't take that."

"I insist, Cat," Daniel said, taking a step closer to her. It took all she could not to step back. She admired the polish on his shoes and refused to look up.

She hesitated before reaching up to his hand to take the bill. Immediately, she knew that she had made a mistake. He grabbed her hand while she started to pull away. He bowed low over her hand and kissed it softly.

She wrenched her hand away and tucked it behind herself. She could sense that Daniel frowned, but said nothing.

"I bid both of you good day. I will be back probably sometime in the next week or so, Mr. Todd," the judge said before leaving the room. Only when she heard his footsteps on the stairs did she look up and take a breath.

"What was that?" Sweeney asked.

"What was what, Mr. Todd?" she asked, her voice a little louder.

"You know that judge, and you don't like him. What did he do to you?" Sweeney prompted.

"Nothing. He's just a little… intimidating is all," she explained.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Sweeney turned away. Taking it as a signal to leave, Cat practically ran down the stairs to get away. She didn't see Daniel across the street, watching her enter the pie shop.

* That Evening

"Cat, can you close up tonight? I'm tuckered out," Nellie said softly as she retired to the parlor.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Lovett," she called after her. "Could you make sure Jessica got into bed all right?"

"Of course, dear," Nellie called back.

It was dark out as Cat started to clean up, doing the dishes and wiping tables. The lights inside the shop were bright and shined through onto the streets.

The bell over the door chimed as Sweeney walked in. Cat looked up and gave him a smile. "Good evening, Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett's in the parlor, I think," she told him.

"Thank you, Cat," Sweeney said, and he made his way in that direction.

She was turned away when the door chimed again.

"Sorry, we're closed now, if you can come back tomorrow-"

"I don't think you want customers here while I'm talking to you," said that severely unwanted voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, a note: This obviously isn't my creation. This story is based off the musical written by Steven Soundheim and directed by Tim Burton. Well, the parts of it you can recognize. I have personalized it and created something different, just not so different that I could call it my own. **

**ANOTHER NOTE (MUCH MORE IMPORTANT): please review. I'm a very insecure writer, and would appreciate the feedback. Pretty, pretty please? With a meat pie on top?**

Chapter Three

She spun around and there he was, all six feet, five inches of him. With a fresh shaven face, he was truly formidable.

"Get out," she said low, so as not to alert Nellie and Sweeney. She knew what they were probably doing back in Nellie's room by now, and she didn't want to disturb them.

"We need to talk," Daniel said sitting down at the breakfast nook.

"No, we don't, now get out," she emphasized with a finger pointed at the door.

"Don't try to order me around, Catherine. You never could pull it off," he said with a smirk.

Cat glanced toward the parlor, judging the distance to get the door between him and her. Then, Daniel sighed. "I just want to have a conversation with you, is that too much to ask?" he stated. From any other man, it would have been a plead. But not for him.

"Yes, when you recall our last 'conversation,'" she snapped, and he chuckled.

"That was an anomaly, Catherine. And a number of years ago, I might add. How have you been?"

She just stared at him for a moment, and then said, "Great. Doing well."

"Really?" he asked, his gaze drifting from her to cover the small kitchen.

"Yes, really," she snapped.

At the sound of the harsh cockney slur to her voice, he looked at her again, frowning. "Why are you speaking like that?"

She stopped, then dropped the phony London accent and continued with her undeniably American. "People around here don't take to kindly to others who they think are foreign, Harper. I figured I would blend in more if I could change my voice a bit."

And indeed she had changed it. The lilting southern drawl was now unmistakable, and anything but the quiet undertow it was before. He smiled as he heard it. "There's my girl. But I must say, you've put on some weight since I last saw you," he had meant the last to be teasing, but she frowned at him and turned away, drying the dishes.

"I have a good job and a steady supply of food now. Not to mention mother is no longer here badgering me to either not eat or force it up later," she coldly explained.

"If you're going to be nasty, I can leave and come back at a better time," he pouted.

"Or not come back at all," she said sweetly as she placed a plate in the kitchen cabinet. He stood up and was walking to the door when a small voice came from the doorway to the parlor.

"Momma, I had a bad dream," Jessica said, rubbing her eyes.

Mentally, Cat said every curse word she could think of or invent. Her daughter had the worse time imaginable. Unable to ignore the six year old, Cat smiled weakly at her daughter and went to pick her up.

"A bad dream? But you just got into bed," Cat told her young daughter. The child apparently wasn't listening, but was holding onto her mother's neck for dear life.

"But it was really, really bad!" the girl cried.

"What was it, then?" Cat said. She could sense Daniel still in the kitchen, watching them from afar. She could feel the anger rolling off of him as she tucked her daughter back in on the couch. She listened for Nellie and Sweeney, and found that they were asleep, one of them softly snoring. She tucked the blanket around Jessica as the girl tried to explain her nightmare.

"I t-tried to f-find you and…and you were…were g-gone," the girl sniffled. "And m-monsters in scary masks were chasing me and-"

Cat kissed Jessica's forehead. "And it was just a nightmare, sweetheart. I'm here, and there are no monsters. Now, go to sleep and I'll make sure there's a blueberry scone waiting for you when you wake up."

At the promise of such a tantalizing treat, the child smiled and turned her face into the couch, willing herself to fall asleep.

Cat watched her daughter for a few moments before standing up and going back to the kitchen. Daniel was waiting for her in the doorway. As she neared him, he towered over her.

"You have a child!" he yelled. "How long-"

Before Cat could think about her actions, she placed a hand on his mouth to silence him. Realizing the intimacy of that position, she pulled away as fast as she could.

"Shut up or you'll wake the whole house," she whispered. "I don't want Jessica to see you," she confessed.

"Why? I'm her father for Christ's sake!" he continued, but softly.

"She doesn't know that, and you would intimidate her," Cat told him. _Hell, you intimidate me_, she thought looking up at him. Then she got a truly wicked thought. "And how do you know she's yours?"

Daniel's laugh was cruel and nasty. "How old is she? Six? Right around the time you and I had-"

"I could've slept with another man after you left," she pointed out.

"But you wouldn't of. You loved me," Daniel argued.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I was young, naïve. I loved anyone who would pay a scrap of attention to me."

"Even if that were true, there's no denying that my seed was involved with making that little girl!"

She laughed, sounding a little desperate. "Really? What would make you think so?" But she knew the truth. Jessica did not look like her mother, it was apparent by the time she was two. Her sable hair, bright blue eyes and honey skin were nothing like the woman who had carried her for nine months. She looked like her father, which was in fact the man standing in front of Cat right now.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he snarled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She walked farther into the kitchen, and deliberately didn't look at him as she answered. "I couldn't find you," she said, her voice a whisper. "Your sister told me that you had other commitments somewhere else and she doubted you were going to come back."

"Daisy was a bitch to you wasn't she?" he asked. He had followed behind her and was standing as close as he dared, almost but not quite touching her.

She jumped at his nearness. "Always."

"So what? You ran away from home, had the baby in London, and began to work as a scullery maid?" he asked, sounding sickened. "All on your own?"

Cat turned and pushed him away from her, a feat of unknown proportions. There were tears in her eyes as she relived that dreadful memory. "I didn't have a choice, Daniel," she despaired. She didn't realize that she had used his first name until she saw the minute joy in his eyes before he squelched it with anger and incomprehension.

"Of course you did! You could have stayed home, sent a letter to me-"

She laughed mirthlessly. "Stay home? My mother kicked me out the moment she suspected my morning trips to the bathroom were more than just food poisoning. And send for you? How could I tie you down like that? I wasn't going to-"

"Tie me down? What the devil are you talking about?" he asked.

"If I would have told you about Jessica, you would have rushed home to marry me, your scullery maid, and been miserable the rest of your days. I wasn't going to do that to anyone after watching my parents squabble."

"Jessica shouldn't be living in a pie shop sleeping on the bloody sofa!" he said a little louder, and Cat hushed him as Jessica turned in her sleep. "She needs proper tutors, a bed, a home-"

"I sit down with her every chance I get to teach her. She knows her alphabet, she can read a bit, and she's starting arithmetic. She's a smart kid and I can raise her on my own."

"Jessica deserves-"

"You're right; Jessica deserves more than I can give her. But I give her enough and she's happy. She's loved and taken cared for and-"

"I didn't say she wasn't happy, but she's my child, and my children-"

"She's my child too, dammit!" Cat said, and she slammed her fist on the counter. "Mine before she was ever yours. She's gotten along all right without you, and I won't have you coming in and disrupting her world!"

Daniel covered the distance of the kitchen in three strides, towering over her again. She looked up into his eyes and felt a tingling of fear. When Daniel spoke, it was slow and deliberate. "I will be a part of _our_ daughter's life, Catherine. She deserves all that comes with being a child of the Harper family. I will come for her tomorrow evening, and she will leave with me."

"She will not!" Cat said, putting her foot down on the matter. "I am able to provide for her, as am I able to give her a good home. You take that child, and I will fight you with as much power as I have."

"Compared to a _judge_, that's not a lot, Catherine. You're welcome to come too. After all, we should be married if we have a child together," he sneered.

She pushed at his chest, and this time, he didn't budge. "I am not marrying you and you are not taking Jessica. Now get out and leave us alone."

He pulled her closer to him and said with a smile. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"Yes. Let go of me!" she said, a little too loud. Sweeney was aroused from sleep by the noise from the kitchen, and went to investigate. He found Cat in the judge's arms, and was about to intervene when he let go of her. She marched over to the door and opened it.

"Get out!" she said, her voice soft again.

The judge walked up to the door and looked down at the girl. "Do you really want me to leave? To never see me again?"

"Yes," the young woman said, the desperation apparent in her voice. "Now go!" and she gestured through the door with her head.

Daniel grabbed her chin carefully and angled it up so she would look into his eyes. "Then tell me," he said so softly that Sweeney almost couldn't hear it. "That you don't love me, Catherine. Tell me that you never did and you never will. That that one night we had was a mistake. Convincingly," he warned.

Cat swallowed and took a deep breath. Looking him in the eye, she said seriously. "I never loved you and I never will. The one night we were intimate was a mistake and I never want to see you again."

The man looked taken aback, and then smiled. "That _was_ convincing, love. Almost as if you practiced it in a mirror."

"Get out, Harper, or I'll scream and wake the whole house," she threatened.

"I'll be back tomorrow for Jessica," he told her as he left.

"You won't get her," Cat whispered.

"Then I'll bring a court order for you to hand her over," solved the judge.

And then he was gone, without another word. Sweeney watched as Cat closed the door. She seemed to be breathing extremely hard as she finished with the dishes and put dough out to rise for the next day. Then, she sat down at the breakfast nook, put her head in her hands, and cried. Sweeney turned away and went back to Nellie's room. He would address the problem in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She was still sitting at the breakfast table, only now she wasn't cradling her skull. Instead, she was staring out the window. Nellie was about to yell at her for not getting the day's bread in the oven, but realized they were baking, so Cat must have gotten up at some point to put the bread in.

"Are you all right, love?" Nellie asked, waving a hand in front of Cat's face. The girl blinked and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cat said, and she shook her head.

"What was the judge doing 'ere, Cat?" Sweeney asked.

Cat looked at him, shocked that he would know to ask. She swallowed before answering. Nellie was reminded of how she showed up on the doorstep, scared and unsure. "How much did you hear?"

"That he's going to take Jessica. Do you want me to take care of him?" Sweeney offered. He didn't like judges, and wouldn't mind getting rid of this one.

"No," Cat said, and she shook her head. "Is Jessica up yet?" Cat asked, pulling a hand through her hair.

"No, I was just going to wake her," Nellie told her.

"Let her sleep," Cat told her. "And I'll pack her things."

"You're going to let him take her?" Sweeney said, surprised.

"No, but if he brings a court order, I want him to be here for as short a time as possible. He will not be her sole guardian. He'll have to kill me," she asserted, and then she stood up and dusted off the front of her shirt.

Sweeney found that statement to be a little foreboding, but said nothing. He finished off his normal tumbler of gin then left the girls to cook for the day.

All was well until four o'clock. It was just after the lunch rush and before the dinner when he walked in. Nellie looked up to see him and looked to Cat for an explanation. Jessica was sitting at the small table, trying to write her name.

"Mrs. Lovett, can you take Jessica into the other room, please?" Cat asked.

"Actually, ma'am, if you could leave Jessica here, I would be grateful," Daniel amended.

"We have to talk first, Harper," Cat reasoned. Jessica looked from her mom to the man standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, who is he?" the young girl said. She hopped down from her perch and scurried behind her mother, pulling on her hand.

"He's an old friend, Jessie," Cat told her daughter. "Mommy needs to talk to him alone for a moment, all right? Now, go run and play."

Jessica held up a sheet of paper to show her mom something. "Look, mom, I did it. I wrote my name."

Cat took the paper and looked at the shaky writing. Sure enough, the youngster had. "Very good, darling. Now run along with Mrs. Lovett, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jessica murmured then she took Nellie's hand and walked into the parlor, away from Cat and Daniel.

"She's an angel," Daniel mentioned as Cat grabbed a glass and the gin bottle.

"She has her moments," Cat conceded. She knew she had a beautiful, well behaved daughter, and it was through no trick of her own. It was Jessica's personality.

"Are you going to give her to me without fuss?" Daniel asked lightly.

"No. I'm going to fight you like the devil," Cat answered honestly. She held up the bottle of gin. "Drink?"

"No thank you. I've sworn off the stuff. I have that court order, but I don't want to use it," Daniel continued.

"You're going to have to because I would rather die than let you be her guardian," she said.

"Don't say that, Catherine. You know I would never wish any harm on you," he said gently.

She laughed at that, the buzz from the gin already affecting her. "You still can't take her, I won't let you."

"I can provide much more for her, Cat, despite the fact that she is an illegitimate child. Unless, of course, you would like to marry me-"

"No," she snapped. "I won't."

"Are you sure?" Daniel smirked. "I can provide for you as well. I have a good job, wealthy besides, and not terrible looking the last time I looked in a mirror."

"Your personality though, leaves something to be desired."

"Oh, Catherine, you wound me. And you didn't seem to think so that summer," he pointed out, putting a hand to his chest.

"It was a mistake," she asserted again.

"Again, so rehearsed. Well, if it was just a mistake, let's try again, shall we?" he said and before she could move out of his way, he approached her and pulled her so hard against his own body that she lost her breath.

His hand went to the back of her neck and twisted into her hair there. "I will say that I'm glad you let your hair grow longer, it makes it much easier to do this," he said with his smirk and then he kissed her, hard.

She fought for a moment, but the insistency of his mouth and the powerful feeling of his muscular body made her melt against him. He groaned into her lips as she surrendered and his hands left her hair and waist to cup her buttocks to pull her into his hips. His evident arousal made her shiver.

Time and time again in the years past, she told herself that he wasn't as good as he seemed, that her inexperience made his kisses seem time stopping. That when he pulled her close like this, her heart skipped a beat because he made her feel special.

But now, six years later, he still could make her heart speed up and her body call for him. And he was enjoying this, dammit! So, before he could slip his hands in her pants, which she knew would be his next destination, she pulled away.

"You're still hot for me, aren't you?" he taunted, breathing hard.

"It's sexual attraction, nothing more. It doesn't mean that I want to or will marry you. Do you have the court order, then? Because you'll have to show it to me," she got back on business.

Daniel sounded sad as he asked, "What happened to you, Catherine? Where did my shining star go? My passionate lover?"

"She grew up, Daniel. I had to," she said, her voice cracking. She didn't see Nellie's form appear in the doorway. "I carried her for nine months; I gave birth behind the old bank one night. I knew I was starving and I knew that if I died, so would Jessica. I saw the sign in the window, and I took the job. What else could I do, Daniel? I didn't have a choice! You took that from me when you knocked me up!" she finally shouted, her cockney accent gone again in her anger.

"If you would have told me, I would have married you! I loved you then, Catherine!" he shouted back.

She stopped, the words she had to throw back at him dying in her throat. She continued quietly, "What about now, then? Do you still love me?"

Daniel didn't answer. He just stared at her a long moment. Then, he looked to Nellie standing in the door.

"Ma'am, please get Jessica and her things for me. We'll be leaving soon," he said coldly.

Jessica came around the corner, concerned about her mother's yelling.

"Mommy, are you all right?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, mommy's fine," Cat answered, and she moved to crouch down in front of the little girl.

"What's going on, mommy?" Jessica asked.

Cat couldn't hold the tears from her voice. She looked to Daniel, who held out the paper with the court's seal on it. She turned back to her daughter and gave her a shaky grin. Running her hand through Jessica's sable curls, she told her, "You're going to have to go away for a while, Jessie. This nice man is going to take care of you."

"Who's he?"

Daniel was about to answer, but Cat held up a hand. "He's your daddy, baby," she told the little girl quietly.

Jessica frowned and looked up at Daniel, who smiled at her. She looked back down at her mom. "But I don't want to leave," she whined.

"I know, and I don't want you to, but you're going to have to, for a little while." Nellie came back with the suitcase with Jessica's things stashed inside.

"But I don't want to," the little girl said again, shaking her head.

Cat hugged her before her daughter saw her crying. "I know, baby. But he'll take good care of you until you can come back, okay?"

"Can't you come with me, mommy?" Jessica asked.

"No, I can't," Cat told her, pulling back.

Daniel stepped forward and took the suitcase from Nellie. "Come now, Jessica, we need to go," he said softly and he held his hand out to the little girl.

Jessica stared at his hand, and then put her hand in his. It looked exponentially tinier in his large hand.

"Bye, mommy," Jessica said softly.

"Bye, baby," Cat whispered. She stayed on her knees in the middle of the floor until she heard Daniel's carriage drive off. Then she stood up and looked at Nellie.

"Let's get started for the next crowd then," she told the older woman.

Nellie put a hand on the girl's arm. "Cat, if you'd like to sit this one out-"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Lovett. I'll solve this one later. I can't think about it right now," Cat confessed.

"All right, then," Nellie said softly. And they started back to their preparations for the dinner crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daniel came back the next week and hammered on the door at almost midnight. He in fact woke the whole house and had Sweeney heading to the door with a razor unfolding.

"Mr. Todd, I'll take care of it," Cat stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Didn't Nellie tell you no boys?" Sweeney snapped.

"Yes, sir. And he won't be back," she said forcefully.

"If he comes back again, he'll be in the next batch of pies, Cat," Sweeney warned.

"Of course," she agreed wholeheartedly.

Sweeney turned back to the bedroom and stumbled off, closing his weapon. Cat went to the door and slipped out into the night.

"You better have a damn good reason to wake the whole house, Daniel, because Mr. Todd is ready to kill you and I'm ready to let him," she scolded the man in front of her.

"She can't sleep, Catherine, and she's driving me insane," Daniel told her, ignoring her warning. He grabbed her and pulled her to the side of the building. He effectively caged her in with his arms.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cat asked, but her heart broke at the thought of her little girl suffering.

"Come and get her to go to sleep, I beg of you," he pleaded for the first time in his life.

"Now?"

"Yes," Daniel said, and he pulled her hand to the carriage waited a few yards away.

"No, I can't," she protested.

"She's your daughter, the one you were going to fight me to the death for and you won't come and help her get some sleep. She's having nightmares, Cat, about you."

"I know, all of her nightmares are always about me," she whispered.

"Then come and sooth her. She doesn't trust me enough yet," Daniel ordered.

"Fine," she decided, and he pulled her into his carriage and they were off.

"I will send word to Mrs. Lovett that you might be late tomorrow morning," Daniel offered as he rubbed his temples.

"Do you still have your migraines?" she asked as she pushed herself as far as she could into the opposite wall of the carriage.

"Yes and this business with Jessica is bringing one on full force," he confessed. "I remember you used to rub my temples when I had one. It always made them better."

That was a dropped hint if she had ever heard one. "All right, come here," she said. He laid his head in her lap and she hesitated a moment before placing her fingers on his temples.

"Mmm, your hands are warm," he murmured.

"They should be, you dragged me out of bed," she stated as she slowly rubbed.

"Sorry about that, I'll make it up to you later," he sighed. She switched to the pressure points behind his ears and he moaned.

"I'm sure," she snorted. He looked up at her through hooded eyes that didn't have a lot to do with being relaxed.

"Or I could do so now," he prompted. Faster than she could react, he had turned and crawled halfway on top of her. Her mouth opened to protest, and he kissed her again. And, as every time, she melted and glued herself to him.

He pulled his lips away only once to tell her, "I love the way you react to me," and then he went back under to pry her lips back apart with his tongue.

His hand found its way under her jacket and he cupped her breast through her night-shirt, his thumb caressing her nipple. She gasped into his mouth, and she felt him grin. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and he pulled back.

Halfway on her back, she slid back up in the seat, pulling her coat closed again and wiping a hand over her now swollen lower lip.

"We'll finish this later," he promised as he opened the carriage door. He helped her down and he led her into the house.

She followed him to a room upstairs and she heard sniffling inside.

It was Jessica, sitting up in bed, softly crying. When she saw her mother, she jumped up and ran to her. Cat picked her up and hugged her close.

"Mommy, they're so scary…" the little girl cried into her mother's neck.

"I know sweetie, but I'm here now. It's okay. Everything is all right," Cat comforted her daughter as she carried her back into the bed.

She laid with Jessica, singing her soft songs and pulling her close and rocking her. Soon, Jessica was asleep soundly, smiling in her dreams. Carefully, Cat crawled out of the bed and left the room, closing the door softly.

"Thank you," Daniel whispered as she turned around. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Take me back, Harper," she told him as she walked by. "I should go home now."

"Stay the night, Catherine. Please," he asked as he followed her.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I stayed the night?"

"Yeah, Jessica happened," he smiled. "I was hoping for a Danny, Jr. this time around."

"Not going to happen, Harper. Now, take me home."

"Everyone has retired by now. Stay the night with me, please. I'll make it worth your while."

"You mean sex?" she laughed. Then she lied. "I hate to tell you this, but you weren't that great."

He stopped her by pulling her back and spinning her around. "Bullshit, Catherine. I had you writhing by the end of it," he laughed.

"For your benefit, I assure you," she scoffed.

"No," he said, suddenly serious. "If felt you, and you can't fake that tight squeeze that made me come as well."

Her jaw dropped and she went to smack him. "You're such a pig!" she exclaimed, her voice holding a disbelieving note.

"But it's true, isn't it?" he asked as he caught her wrist and used it to bring her face closer. "Give me one more night to convince you that you belong here, with me, Catherine. Even if I don't, at least we had some fun," he persuaded her.

She was about to say no when his lips found the fingers of the hand he had caught. It stopped her and she relished the feeling as he gently sucked on her ring finger and nibbled on the top.

"That's all I'm asking for right now, Catherine," he murmured, his warm breath cool on the wet digit. "Is that too much?"

"Okay," she finally breathed.

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, kiss me before I regain my wits and change my mind."

And, smiling, he swept her up into his arms and dipped her low for a smooth, intoxicating kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, a note: This chapter is significantly shorter, but a lot hotter in my opinion. It's fairly explicit, but not pornographic, so if you're offended, just skip to the next chapter. 'Kay?**

**As always, please review!**

**VOL**

Chapter Six

It seemed to happen so fast but yet took forever. He pulled her down the hall to his own bedroom. She wasn't able to look around before he had her flat on her back on the bed, his open-mouthed kisses covering her mouth, her jaw, her neck, and as he pulled down the neck of her night shirt, her breasts. When his lips closed around her nipple the first time, she arched into his mouth, the feeling so new but strangely familiar.

He pulled away from her and to her chagrin, started talking. "I would've loved to watch these grow bigger while you carried by baby," he started. "And to watch Jessica breast feed from them. I always loved your breasts, Catherine. They tantalize me whenever I see you," he confessed.

She wanted to tell him to shut up, but he stopped all speech by suddenly pulling her night shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor. His eyes seared her body as he looked at her, taking in everything. The searing look in his eye made her forget to breathe.

His hand went to her stomach and he gently smoothed his hand over the silky skin. "I can only imagine you swollen here, heavy with my child." His eyes flew up to meet her gaze. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Jessica's mine, Catherine. And you're mine. Always," he growled that last word before he dipped his head down to lave her belly button with his tongue. Her head tipped back as his mouth crawled down her body, leaving a moist trail in his wake.

"You're beautiful, Catherine, and the mother of my child," he murmured before he kissed her down _there_. At the first feeling of his tongue, she flew up off the bed a bit, shocked.

"D-Daniel!" she shrilled and he looked up at her. "I don't think you should-"

"Relax, baby. I'll take care of you, all right?" he said with a wicked grin before delving back into those curls.

For once, she took his advice and put her head back on the pillow. She felt that tight feeling again, the one he brought to her stomach that night long ago when he had put his hand there before…

She moaned his name as her toes curled and her body exploded, centered on him between her thighs.

When she started to come down from her high, he was staring into her eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and she felt him down there, ready to slide into her. She nodded, and he slowly worked inside of her by slow degrees. It burned slightly and her fingernails dug into his back, which still had his shirt on.

"God you tight. When was the last time you-"

"It was us six years ago," she told him, and she pulled his shirt so hard it ripped down the center. "I want to touch you, dammit."

He laughed and said, "That's my girl. I missed her."

She kissed the column of his throat and started down his powerful chest. He truly was magnificent. Years of hard work at his parent's manor honed his muscles into thick chords and a wonderful pack of abs. She had forgotten how perfect he was.

When he started to move on top of her, it was awkward at first. But with a little adjusting, their rhythm of thrusts became more synchronized, and soon both of them were striving for their own release.

As she clenched around him and hugged him close as she came. He followed her, shouting her name into the hollow of her throat before thrusting into her one last time.

They laid there like that for a while, but then he withdrew and rolled over, taking her with him. He put an arm around her and held her close, her head on his chest.

"That was even more amazing than I remember," he whispered.

"Probably because I wasn't crying this time," she joked as she reached for a crumpled sheet to cover them.

"Mmm," was all he said, his eyes closed.

"Are you worn out already, old man?" she asked, though she was also fighting her eye lids falling.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be able to do it all over again," he promised, but he was already half-asleep.

"Right."

Just before he was completely unconscious he said, "I think we're too old for this."

"No, just you," she yawned.

They fell asleep like that, cuddled together and promising that they were going to do it again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A note: I know it's been a while, and it's kind of corny, but it's good. I think. I don't know…**

**AS always, please review.**

Chapter Seven

There was a grey light coming through the windows when she woke up, still nestled up against Daniel. She took a deep breath, pulling his scent into her lungs and smiling. She had never woke up with another person in her bed, save for Jessica, and she found waking up with a man was pleasant.

"Good morning," he whispered into the top of her head and he kissed her hair.

"Morning," she mumbled back. Reluctantly, she decided to get up. Daniel resisted her leaving him, holding onto her until he had to choose between the warmth of the bed or the chill in the air. He chose the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he turned his face into the pillow.

"I need to leave, Daniel. I know the longer I'm gone, the more trouble I'll be in with Mrs. Lovett," she explained as she searched for her night shirt. She found it crumpled in between the bed and the night stand.

"What is she, your new mother? You're a grown woman, you don't have to answer to her," he complained.

She pulled the shirt over her head and looked at him as she untucked her hair. "Daniel, she gave me a chance when no one else would. I was able to give Jessica a home and something to eat because of her and Mr. Todd. So don't be so judgmental."

"All right," he laughed. "I'll give them that; they did help you provide for yourself and Jessica when I didn't. But I'm here now; I can take care of you. You never have to go back there."

She frowned. "Has it ever occurred to you that I like working there? And I never said I was staying."

That got his face out of the pillow. "You're staying. Aren't you?"

"You said that all you wanted was one night. That's what you got," she said carefully.

He stood up and approached her. He must have gotten rid of his clothes at some point during the night, because he was stark naked. She averted her gaze, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Stop acting like you've never seen me naked before," he snapped and she looked up at him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"No offense, but six years ago you weren't exactly as…impressive as you are now," she snapped.

He laughed as said, "Thanks, now I know that I impress you. Catherine, I never intended a one night stand. Not again. I want you in my life. In your daughter's life."

"Harper-"

"My name is Daniel, dammit!" he said a little louder. "Stop trying to alienate me with my surname. After last night, it doesn't apply."

"Daniel, I can't marry you," she said boldly.

"Why not? Because then you have to live with me? God forbid," he sounded angry now, and he was glaring at her. She hated it when people were angry at her.

"It's not that, Daniel," she hedged.

"Then what? Did I hurt you last night? I know you enjoyed it, but do I repulse you in some manner?"

"No."

"Then what?" he shouted.

She flinched from his voice, and then answered calmly, "Think about it, Daniel. I am nothing but a scullery maid; I've been one all my life. You're a viscount, and on top of that, a judge! Do you have any idea what stories would fly? How many people would think you a fool and me a goldigger? I'm ten years younger than you, for Christ's sake! And Jessica, poor Jessica," she murmured the last.

"She'd finally have a full family that loves her and all the things in the world," Daniel said sarcastically sad. Then he sobered. "Catherine, I don't care what people will think; I love you and that's all that-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say that. You can't love me," she whispered. She looked back down at the ground again, despair written on her face. He cupped his hands around her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"I love you, Catherine Rein. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't want to live without you, and I hope I won't have to. I want you to stay with me, be my wife, and love me too. I will care for you like no one else can. All you have to do is marry me, stay with me."

Tears clouded her vision. She could hear the honesty in his voice, and she didn't want to deny him anything he just said. But, she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I am leaving now, and I suggest that you never come back to the shop, Daniel. I won't answer the door."

"Is that a no?" he asked, smiling. She could see how forced it was.

Honestly, she said, "No. It's an 'I'll think about it.'"

Without another word, she turned and left. It took all she had to not look back as she walked out of the gate. If she had, she would have seen Daniel's naked form watching her from the window, pressing his hand against the window.

*

"Where'd you get off to last night? Nellie asked as they beat dough.

"Daniel needed some help with Jessica's nightmares. By the time I got her to sleep, it was late and he offered me a room," Cat half-lied, not looking a Nellie.

"Perhaps his?" Nellie asked. Cat looked at her and was about to deny it when she saw a knowing grin on the older woman's face.

"Did I walk in bow-legged are something?" she asked with a wan smile.

"You've got a bit of a discoloration on your collarbone, dear," Nellie explained.

Cat put her hand up to her collar bone and felt the sensitive skin there. She knew her face got pink at the realization that people knew that she had at least spent some intimate time with Daniel. Well, that she had been intimate with someone, for those who didn't know her.

"We all have to have our transgressions, Cat, don't worry," Nellie assured her. "No one will think anything of it."

Cat did worry though, and she was aloof for the next several hours. After the shop closed, she excused herself from the shop and walked down to the main road to catch a carriage for hire. It took her to Daniel's home, which she had identified as the Harper Manor. The driver seemed to know what she was talking about, and soon she was looking back up at the window he had been standing at earlier. Now, it was dark, and the only light burning was downstairs.

She knocked on the door, and a maid answered. When she said she was here to see Judge Harper, the maid frowned, obviously eyeing the bruise on her collarbone. Cat just pulled her coat tighter around herself. The maid was about to turn her away when Cat heard that familiar voice that made her want to cry.

"Mommy!" Jessica screamed, and the little girl ran pass the maid and into her mother's arms. Though Cat had only seen her the night before, she wanted to cry with relief at seeing her baby girl.

"Hey baby," she said softly. "How have you been?"

"Daddy is a really nice man, mommy," Jessica said as she looked up at her mother. "We have a lot of fun. He's taken me horseback riding and I have a tutor. Her name is Miss Swan, and she is so nice. I'm learning math right now," Jessica said, now pulling her mother into the house and by the maid who was still frowning. Cat just smiled at her.

Daniel must have heard the noise from the door and came to investigate because he was standing, illuminated from behind, in the door way into his library. He was smiling too.

"Catherine, I see you've come back," he said with a nod.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you needed help putting Jessica to bed tonight," Catherine said. It was partly true.

"I think Jessica would like that, won't you, sweetie?" he asked his daughter. Their daughter. "After supper, then?"

"Yes, mommy, please stay!" Jessica said, pulling on her mother's hand.

Cat really didn't have a choice, so she nodded. They went into the dining room and ate, Jessica talking rapidly about all she had been doing with her father. Daniel meanwhile, didn't hear a word the child said, instead opting to stare openly at her mother. Cat found it disconcerting, but oddly flattering. On numerous occasions, she felt her face flush with heat.

When they finished dinner, Jessica went upstairs with a maid to get ready for bed. Cat told her she'd be up in fifteen minutes to say good night. Jessica went gladly and soon Cat and Daniel were alone in the dining hall, looking across the table at one another.

"Fifteen minutes?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Cat said slowly. Daniel stood up, as did she, afraid to be in any vulnerable position. Not that she wasn't always with him.

"We'll have to quick then," he said with a lecherous grin and he walked around the table and pulled her tight against himself and leaned down for a kiss. Before his lips met his mark, though, she stopped him with her hand and she turned her head.

"We need to talk, Daniel," she said softly.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he growled. "Can't we talk later?"

Yes, actually, they could, but she knew that if they started, they wouldn't stop tonight, and she needed to get this out of the way before she slept with him again.

"No, we have to talk now?"

"And later?" he asked, now nibbling on the fingers she had pressed to his mouth.

"Possibly. Now let me go," she chided. Pouting, he did so.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You left a mark on me last night," she said. He spotted the mark on her collar bone and laughed.

"I see that. Are you angry?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Maybe on your thigh?" he asked with a purr in his voice.

"Stop it, Daniel. I want to talk to you about what you said earlier. Do you still mean it?"

"What? That I love you and I want to marry you? Of course."

She nodded and looked around. "All right. So, I told you I'd think about it."

"Yes, and?

"Well, I've made my decision," she told him, then paused. He grabbed her again and pulled her close.

"Quit teasing me, woman, and tell me," he growled.

"I'll stay with you. Jessica needs me right now. But I'm still going to work at the shop," she told him.

He smiled. "Great. We'll move your stuff tomorrow," he said smiling.

"But there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Like what? Who's on top tonight?"

"Daniel that was crude," she scolded.

"Well, that's what I'm feeling right now," he growled again thrusting his hips against hers. She felt his erection through his slacks and her skirt and her knees got weak.

"Later, Daniel!" she asserted.

"It's getting to be later," he complained, and he buried his face in her throat. Then he turned his head to her ear. "Every wet dream I've ever had starred you, and now that I have you, I want those fantasies to become reality, Catherine. I want you so much, I can hardly contain myself."

"Let's tuck Jessica in and make sure she doesn't have a nightmare. Then I'm all yours, Daniel," she finally gave in.

He pulled away, grasping her hand and pulling her with him. "Then let's get to it, then."

Jessica was tucked in and sound asleep, no nightmares, in a half hour. Cat always had to wait that long before she went to bed to make sure the child went to sleep successfully. By then, Daniel looked miserable.

"Is she all right now?" he asked.

Cat looked away from her daughter and at him. She saw his need for her and felt her heart jump to her throat. He really wanted her, and that sparked a little fear in her mind. Cat nodded and he grinned at her.

He nodded casually to the door, which shocked her. She imagined he would drag her to his room. Instead, she stood up and left the room, as he had insinuated. He followed her. She felt his eyes on her back, and chill went down her spine. She was sure that he was up to something.

Finally, they got to his room and as he shut the door, she turned around. His eyes were as predatory as ever, and he approached her soundlessly.

When he was standing so close to her that their chests touched, he wrapped on arm around her.

"Tonight, I'm going to love you until you can't move, and I'm going to try my hardest to get you with child again," he whispered in his eyes.

She looked at him, frowning. "You're not serious," she whispered back. The look on his face said that he was serious.

"Daniel, I don't think-"

"That's something you're doing entirely too much of right now," he laughed, before lowering his mouth to hers to keep her words from reaching the air. And it worked, all night long.


	8. Chapter 8

A note: Who said that I wouldn't divulge what happened between Daniel and Cat before Jessica? Now you've stolen my thunder, dammit! There might be some sexual matters in the next couple chapters, so beware.

Chapter Eight

She woke up the next morning to his callused fingers gently tracing her nipples. Her eyes cracked open and she saw him watching his hands as they lazily did their job. From this angle, his eyes looked like they were closed, his long lashes hiding them from her view.

"Good morning," he murmured, not looking up at her before bending his head and suckling. She took a deep breath in; her nipple was sensitive still from their night of lovemaking.

"Good morning," she sighed back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his hand going to the apex of her thighs. She stretched, and found that she could definitely feel how hard they had played last night.

"Sore. I'm still a little new at this," she said as she rolled on her side to face him.

"I know, and I'm pretty sore too. Maybe we should take a bath together," he hinted, smiling.

"I think I need to leave," she said softly.

"I can send someone to tell them you won't be in today. You've come down with the flu or something," he said as he pulled her legs on top of his. She felt his erection against her core.

"Daniel, I can't do that, Mrs. Lovett needs me," she protested, but she pressed into him, coaxing him to enter her.

"Please?" he pleaded, teasing her with his cock.

"Daniel, if you're not going to-"

"Just say you'll stay, and I will," he said, pushing the glistening tip in before leaving her again.

"Dammit, Daniel!" she swore, feeling empty without him.

"You know what-"

"I'll stay, all right? Now, fuck me!" she ordered, digging her heels into his ass.

He laughed as he drove home, and said, "I didn't know you knew such a dirty word, sweet."

After they were gasping and sweating again, twisted in the sheets, they heard a knock on the door. Cat panicked, but Daniel simply said, "Come in."

Cat pulled the sheets up to her chin and looked away from the door, afraid to see who it was.

"Sir, one of the prosecutors is here, they want to introduce new evidence for a case," said a clipped, educated voice from the door.

Daniel sighed, and then said, "Tell him I will be down in a moment, Clipton."

"Yes, sir."

"And a carriage for Ms. Rein a carriage, then," he added before the man left.

"Right away sir," the butler said, and then left.

"I thought you wanted me to stay," she asked softly, swinging her legs around and placing her feet on the floor.

"I know, but if this is the guy I think it is, I'll be all day. So, I'll pick you up around eleven?" he asked as he rolled to his feet as well and stared to dress.

"Uh, not tonight, Daniel," she said softly. "I think I'm going to need to talk with Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd about this."

Daniel watched her as she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. He could see the bruises that were forming from his rougher kisses and his firm grip on her hips as he had loved her last night. She was beautiful. "All right, then I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," she said softer this time, and glanced at the mirror on his vanity. She frowned and touched her hair. "I probably have a rat's nest on top of my head right now."

"I would say that it's pleasantly tousled," he said helpfully as he also got out of bed. "Do you want a brush and a mirror?"

"Just for a moment, please," she said quietly. He handed them to her, and she did her best to brush back the tousled curls and form it back into something that vaguely resembled a bun. "That'll have to do, I guess."

"I think it looks better down myself, but whatever you like, sweet. Now come, I believe your carriage is ready. Tomorrow at eleven?"

"All right," she said, smiling.

The carriage took her back to the shop just in time for the first rush of the day. Nellie gave her a cold look, but said nothing to the younger girl as they worked. When a lull happened just before lunch, they sat at the kitchen table and looked at each other.

"Well, is this your last day?" Nellie asked stiffly.

"Uh, no, actually. I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Daniel wants me to move in," she said softly. "I'd still be here to help with the shop and everything, just not sleep here anymore."

Nellie nodded, looking grim. "That's fine. But you better not breathe a word to 'im about what we do here-"

"Mrs. Lovett, I would never do that to the people who helped me so much over the years," Cat said, almost insulted.

"Just covering a few things, girl, no need to get your skirts in a twist. Now, come on, let's get the bread in the oven; first customers will be coming in soon."

Cat nodded and she and Nellie headed down the stairs, ready to start a new day. As they put the trays in the oven, Nellie asked a question that she had been dying to know the answer to.

"So, how exactly did you two, uh, meet?"

Cat sadly smiled at Nellie then began her tale.


End file.
